1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, an electronic device, a manufacturing method thereof, or a driving method thereof. One embodiment of the present invention particularly relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device.
Note that in this specification and the like, a semiconductor device refers to a semiconductor element itself or a device including a semiconductor element. Examples of such a semiconductor element include a transistor (e.g., a thin film transistor). In addition, a display device such as a liquid crystal display device includes a semiconductor device in some cases.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique by which transistors are formed using semiconductor films formed over a substrate having an insulating surface has been attracting attention. The transistor is used in a wide range of electronic devices such as an integrated circuit (IC) or an image display device (also simply referred to as a display device). As a semiconductor film applicable to the transistor, a silicon-based semiconductor material is widely known; moreover, a metal oxide exhibiting semiconductor characteristics (an oxide semiconductor) has been attracting attention as another material.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which a transistor is manufactured using an amorphous oxide containing In, Zn, Ga, Sn, and the like as an oxide semiconductor.